Help
by VladsGirl
Summary: Danny's suffering from depression and runs away from home. He's alone, cold, and dying. Who will help him? At least his cell phone's working... VladxDanny, Lemon, Angst Love, Yaoi, Pedophilia


Help

With nowhere to turn to, Daniel Fenton walked in the rain to no where in particular. A lifetime with his Phantom is a lifetime without living. He doesn't have anyone to tuen to, his parents, his sister, his friends, all have there own lives to attend to. Depression just doesn't go away with cofomfort from your friends and family. It stays by your side untill you kill yourself or, in this case, run away. A lifetime being half dead is no lifetime worth living. Not with people who only cause your pain to furthen. Stress, drama, annoyance, headaches, ignorance, Danny was free from that now. Now he had himself to listen to, now he had himself to be annoyed with, now he had the wold to stress him out. Not even Sam or Tucker would listen to his problems. Everything physical, nothing emotional. They didn't care, just like everyone else. Danny had himself to care for now.

_*Flashback*_

A feeling of sorrow washed over the young teen as he trudged downstairs. He had been thinking and searching his mind again about sensitive subjects, yet so simple and at the same time difficult. Life versus death, where do we go after death, is there really a God. Most of all, his being half dead. After he dies, would he just be free to roam the Earth like he always has? Will he stop growing up? What will happen to his ghost side after death, or is he already dead? Danny had to talk with one of his parents to ask about depression. He wanted to know if he was being okay.

"Hey mo-" Danny began to talk, but was instantly cut off by his mother's high pitched voice.

"Danny! Come here, I have to show you this new ghost hunting technology that we built! It's fool-proof! You should be proud, now no ghost can slip into your room before it gets blasted into trillions of millions of different molecules! Your father is so jealous that I'm the one who made this baby!" Maddie Fenton bragged, her son sadly hanging his head. He tried to speak once more.

"Mom, I have to talk to you about something serious," Danny looked up at his mother with sad blue eyes.

"This is serious! I mean, now we can be one hundred percent sure we won't die in a ghost attack!" She said happily. Usually his mom wasn't this ignorant, especially when she was acctually using her parent skills. Danny gave her a halfhearted smile before going to his sisters room upstairs.

"Jazz, I need to talk to you about something kind of touchy," The raven haired boy asked for his sisters attention.

"Not now little brother, sorry. I'm studying. You should be too, you know you have a test in Algebra tomorrow," Jazz said from where she sat at her desk, her nose in a book. She usually wasn't this ignorant as well. She always has cared for Danny like a mother would care for her son, but today wasn't her day Danny guessed.

The raven haired teenager didn't even try his father, who was always ignorant and stupid. Nobody was there for him. Nobody was ever really there for him.

_*End of Flashback*_

The boy tripped on an upgrown root in a large field. His face smashed against muddy grass, his arms failing to stop the impending crash upon the field's floor. He lay there, knowing this is what God intended. God had already mutated him, outcasted him, turned him into a freak, cursed depression upon him, now he had put Danny to his knees in the wet grass, water and mud seaping through the cloth of his blue jeans.

Goose bumps ran up the boy's bare arms, attacking his flesh and causing freezing cold to take over. Rain beat against the boy's body, his raven hair a damp mess of black on the ground. His piercing blue eyes grew grey with death. His bony hands clutched around himself. He didn't even know where he was, too far from his home to backtrack now. He had been walking all day, the bottom of his feet burned against the pads of his red converse. His eyes began to grow half-lidded. The boy nuzzled his head to the ground, making himself comfortable. Grass brushed against his small frame. Sadness crept over his body, sorrow and pain, depression, agony of the mind and soul. Nothing could keep his happiness alive. With the memories of death birthing inside of him as the mutilation began in the Ghost Portal, Danny couldn't live with himself. He had seen and survived death. The only other person that survived as he did was Vlad. Danny reached a shaking hand to his pocket and touched his cell phone. If only he left the damn thing back at the house. Thoughts raced thorugh his head as hope bloomed.

"No. I don't need help. Especially Vlad's help," Danny whispered into the ground stubbornly. He lay on his side, hand still feeling the outline of his cell phone. He didn't want to, but at this rate he was going to get hypothermia and really die. He had promised himself that he would find new life and a new start. Vlad certainly wasn't that "new life" that he wanted, especially since he could keep in touch with the Fentons from his mansion in Wisconsin. He shivered, obviously freezing cold as he thought. The cold got the best of him and he pulled the blasted technology from his pocket. He flipped it open and searched through his contacts untill his eyes fell upon Vlad's name. Once more, Danny hesitated to think. Depression and Vlad, or depression and hypothermia. Vlad. His thumb slowly pushed the "send" button before he put the cell phone to his ear.

After no more than two rings, Vlad picked up his phone.

"Daniel? What is it?" Vlad's concerned voice came from the phone. Danny smiled softly.

"Vlad..." He managed to croak out. He had only used his voice in the past day for crying. He tried to speak up, but it burned the back of his throat. As an added challenge, the thundering rain pounding against the ground made it harder for Vlad to hear.

"What's the matter, Little Badger?" Vlad's voice was calming. The slight accent and smooth tone was enough to slow Danny's tears.

"Vlad... I need help," He said with a hoarse voice.

"What?"

"Help. I need help," Danny whispered just loud enough for Vlad to hear. Vlad was now concerned more than he ever has been about Danny.

"Where are you?" Vlad asked.

"I don't know."

"Not a clue? What's around you?"

"I'm in a field. It's cold and raining, I don't even think I can feel my hands."

"I'll find you. Hang tight, Little Badger," Vlad hung up the phone, leaving Danny in shock. What did he call Vlad? Didn't he hate Vlad? Weren't they arch enemies that hated eachother? Vlad had not even agreed to help Danny, but took the situation and turned it around he was going to help Danny. Not merely agree, but accepted to with open arms. The young halfa lay in amazment that Vlad didn't laugh and hang up on him after saying something cruel like "Karma, my dear boy," or some other thing that would make Danny wish he was nicer to the man. A cold and wet Danny closed his eyes, crying once again.

_"It's probably all some joke. He's not coming to save me. He doesn't care like everyone else. No body cares, even if they say that they do. When I'm in need, nobody cares. It would be so much better if I killed myself,"_ Danny thought to himself. The rain mixed with hot tears. His shirt was soaked, the thin white fabric sticking to him like glue and becoming slightly see through. It was a blanket of cold and wet rain that Danny couldn't be relieved from. The boy shivered, his fingers trembling as he went to go slide his cell phone back into his wet pocket. With his luck, there was probably enough water damage to severly ruin his phone.

Silence and peace were crushed violently by the loud rain pattering on the Earth's surface. A loud lullaby of the rythym of the rain was slowly lulling the young halfa to sleep, even if stress and depression usually equals insomnia. His blue grey eyes were tired with the burden of lonliness and the back breaking walking he had achived this rainy day. He felt his forehead throb with a mixture of a headache and from where his head had smacked the ground. He always got headaches after crying, the stress that he felt, the tension that built up inside him always left as he cried, and the reliefe was so sever that he got headaches. He never ponderned this before, probably never caring to.

Danny became frightningly cold, shivering against the Earth. Rain drenched him, sadness filled his heart, and he wished he had never had called Vlad. But his plan was to run away, not to die. Vlad was the only other option. No body else would keep his secret, no body else would send him home and no body else would have the chance of not even coming to pick him up. Danny didn't care if Vlad came or not, if he saved him, then he saved him, if he didn't, he didn't. Either way it was no big deal.

The boy's hands became numb with the cold, his lower lip trembling and his eyes dangerously close to closing forever. He curled up into a fetal position, hugging his knees tight to his chest. The freezing cold was far beyond tolerable. He wished that he could just hurry up and die, and that it wouldn't take so long. His heart beat in his ears. Was this death? He could already see the white light, shadowed with a slight pink glow. It grew closer and closer. It was only yards away until Danny realized that was no light. It was Plasmius. His lips curled into a smile, death didn't seem to fun anyways. The older man drew closer, a worried exspression plasters on his ghostly pale face, red eyes dim with sorrow.

"Daniel," he said, making sure Danny was okay. When Danny didn't do anything but continue to look up at him, eyes pale blue and glazed, Plasmius's heart skipped a beat. "Daniel!" the man cried. Danny blinked lazily, assuring the ghost that he was alive. "You by near gave me a heart attack, dear boy," Plasmius knelt down on one knee and extended an arm, brushing raven hair out of the younger's face. "Can you get up on your own?" Plasmius asked, changing back into human form. Danny shook his head no. His body felt numb and weak, to weak to stand up. The half ghost offered his hand to pull Danny up, but the boy merley looked at it, his smile fading. Vlad stood like that for a few moments before dropping his hand and looking quizzically down at his Little Badger.

"Vlad," Danny finally whispered, "came to save me," He finished. Vlad blinked down at him, givving his the most confuzed and astonished look he had.

"Yes, Daniel, I'm here to save you," Vlad said quietly, the rain covering up half of what he said. Danny's eyebrows upturned, and his eyes squinted as hot tears flowed from pale blue eyes. Vlad could tell the difference between his tears and the rain. The rain didn't break tha man's heart, the rain didn't sparkle without light, the rain wasn't filled with pent up emotions.

"Vlad, I'm cold," Was the only thing the fourteen year old could choke out. Vlad gave the boy a quick nod.

"I guess I can't fly you, it gets ten degrees colder up their," Vlad glanced up towards the dark sky before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He quikly dialed a number and held the device to his ear.

"Get me the limo, fast," Vlad demanded after a few rings and shut his phone tightly. After replacing it back in his pocket, the white haired man turned his attention back to the shivering boy.

Danny jumped as he felt a heavy material cover his torso. His eyes whipped open to find Vlad above him, putting his tuxedo jacket over the boy to subsitute as a blanket. The young halfa eased up, realizing the warmth was far beyond relieving, and his eyes slowly closed once more. Vlad stood with his arms at his sides, looking blankly down at the boy covered by his jacket. His gray blouse was thin and the rain had already drenched it, but Vlad could care less. He was too busy staring at the boy in front of him.

'We used to fight,' the man thought to himself, 'I used to bring him near death,' his deep blue eyes shut tight, tears threatning to spill over. 'And that wasn't too long ago, and here I am, in the rain, offering my jacket to him,' Vlad reached a hand up to wipe his tears away, '... And saving his life.' Vlad fell to his knees, wet grass and mud staining the knees of his expensive pants. 'I... I love this boy.'

Vlad hung his head between his broad shoulders, sobbing. Danny looked up at him through pale blue orbs, he just lay and stared, awestruck. He couldn't say anything to the older halfa, he didn't want to, and he was damn well sure if he did he would regret it or Vlad wouldn't hear it past the rain and now thundering sky, lightning flashing, tearing clouds apart. Vlad bit his lip, not knowing what to do. He always knew the day would come where he had to work with Danny, but he never even would've guessed the day would come where his heart fell limp for the angelic boy.

'I'll never be as good as him, I'll never be able to say sorry for all the shit I've put him through, I'll never be able to be something good in his eyes. I've ruined everything for him, not to mention myself,' Vlad's mind was a flurry of distress. He could only raise his head and look into Danny's pale blue eyes, his own eyes crowded and spilling tears. Danny looked up at him, not knowing what to think. Not even in Danny's wildest dreams would Vlad cry, and here he was, kneeling before him, sobbing, small whimpers of sorrow escaping his throat. Danny had to say something, this was just not normal at all.

"Vlad," Was all he could choke out. Vlad's gaze fell, he couldn't look at the boy any longer. Not even saving his life would make amends to him for all the shit Vlad dragged him through in his life. "Vlad don't cry, you're... It's... It's not you," Danny said as loud as he could. Vlad shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I'll never be anything in your eyes. I've put you through enough," Vlad's words and subjects were tangled in a mess of things he wanted to say to the boy.

"Vlad, what are you saying?" Danny asked, hugging the jacket to himself tighter, growing cold.

Right then and there, Vlad reached to Danny and wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close, propping the young halfa upright in his lap.

"You- You're cold, Little Badger," Vlad snuggled into Danny, who was greatly confused and at the same time happy. Vlad rested his chin on the boy's shoulder, warming him in any way possible.

"Vlad..." Danny sighed. The man was acting stranger than usual. "You saved my life, Vlad. How can you say that you'll never be anything to me?" Danny whispered, barley audible in Vlad's ears. Vlad shook his head, knowing it wasn't enough. The two sat in silence, hugged tight together until a limozine came driving through the feild, obviously off-roading. Vlad put one arm underneath Danny's knees and the other under his back and stood up, lifting the boy bridal style close to his chest. Danny snuggled into Vlad's chest, hugging the man's jacket around himself tightly. Vlad walked slowly to the limo and climbed inside, Danny not even bothering to take in his surroundings. Vlad sat with the boy on his lap, still being held like a bride. As the servant driver took off, Vlad took the arm that was beneath Danny's legs and wrapped it around Danny's torso, hugging the boy to his chest tightly as the warmth of the heater relieved both of the men. Vlad looked down at his little badger, an unsure expression tainting his face. How could he live with himself, knowing the love he had for the boy?

***

Danny opened his eyes to the room, blue orbs slowly adjusting to the light. He moaned and shifted on the soft surface he lay upon.

"You're awake," Vlad's soothing voice came from the side of him. When Danny was thrown back into reality, he realized he was in a den, wine red furnature and stone walls, a dark carpeting and a few bookshelves around a stone fireplace, currently alight. Danny sat up on the lush red sofa he was passed out upon and looked up at Vlad who sat in a red armchair, eyeglasses on and focused into a book.

"Vlad..." Danny moaned, trying his voice. His throat hurt and his eyes felt heavy from crying. Vlad looked up from the book at the boy, who almost gasped at the sudden realization of how he had said Vlad's name.

"Hmm..." Vlad pondered and shrugged it off. Danny sighed, trying to rid his mind of the memory of the recently awkward moment. Vlad returned to his book, trying to appear emotionless when on the inside, he was praying Danny didn't remember what he had said. Unfortunantly for him, exactly that was running through Danny's mind.

"Vlad, why did you say that thing about yourself when we were in the rain? I need to know," Danny said softly, Vlad instantly turning his attention back to the young halfa, his emotions suddenly jumbled.

"Daniel..."  
"And tell me the truth! I need to know!" Danny's voice suddenly demanding. Vlad remembered why he had always fought with the boy: arrogance, steriotypical heroism, and most of all ignorance.

"I said that because I actually care about you! And I know in your eyes I'm nothing!" Vlad's face grew soft once more before adding, "Nothing I do can repay for what I've put you through," Danny stared at the man, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yeah, just like how nothing I do can thank you enough for _saving my life_!" Danny yelled, trying to tell Vlad they were equal, his throat hurting from yelling. Vlad looked at him with all the sadness in his heart.

"I think the cruel burden of knowing I tried to kill you multiple times will never be lifted by me merley saving your life. Besides, what do you care? Why do you keep on trying to defend me besides yourself?" Vlad asked, bringing a blush to Danny's pale face.

"I..." As suddenly as it had hit Vlad, it hit Danny, the man loved him, and Danny loved him back. The want to have something he could never have overpowering, the love of how he wasn't treated like another hero by Vlad, and the way he knew Vlad and him should never be together. Sin, rebellion, rule breaking villanous fun fantisized the young boy, and he died to expirience this.

"Well?" Danny accepted the fact that he was in love allot better than how Vlad accepted it. Danny was about ready to fall to his knees and tell Vlad everything.

"Vlad..." Danny felt tears in his eyes. Vlad looked over at the boy, who was currently searching every memory, every reason, every small detail of his love for the man. He came out realizing that he loved him allot, and the sourse of his depression was not being able to ever be with the man, his body attracted to him involuntarily. "Vlad I... Do you love me?" Danny whispered, eyes glazed with tears untill he couldn't even see solid figures.

Vlad dropped his gaze to the floor, speachless. Of course he loved the boy! He had just realized it earlier... And was even more sure about it now that he had time to think, but what the boy asked tugged at his heart. Soon his silence would indicate that he didn't want to say anything and stir suspition in the young boy, so Vlad spoke up fast.

"Why, do you love me? Such an odd question from someone who considers me as their archenemy."

"Vlad I'm being serious! Forget all the fighting! Forget all the shit that happened in the past! Right here, right now! Do you love me?!" Danny cried, tears spilling over down his hot cheeks. Vlad's eyes softened, he knew he would regret saying that. Now he had nothing to say, and was left in silence. Danny's throat burned as he choked back sobs.

"That depends, do you love me, Little Badger?" Vlad asked, Danny's cheeks grew hot with frustration and embarassment.

"I need to know if you love me before I answer that!" Danny yelled, getting off some of the need to start bawling off his chest. Vlad looked away from Danny's crying. He couldn't stand to see the boy cry. "Look at me and tell me! Yes or no!" Danny yelled once more.

"I can't..." Vlad whispered.

"Why not!?" Danny cried back, letting out a few whimpers, the sobbing and bawling threatning to escape from his chest.

"Because I can't look at you when you cry."

"Why not? Why can't you watch me cry!? Is it because you love me?! OR is it because you hate me and know you didn't cause them yourself!?"

"It's because I love you! I love you and I can't stand to see you sad!" Vlad's peircing blue eyes locked onto Danny's, and the two did nothing but stare into eachother's eyes, staring, watching, examining, admiring for what seemed like forever untill Danny spoke up.

"I love you too."

Vlad's gaze did not cease, he watched as Danny brought a hand up to wipe his tears away. Vlad reached over and grabbed the boy's hand and used his other to wipe the small tear himself. Danny's body froze, and everything seemed in slow motion as Vlad's thumb ran over his cheek in a loving touch. The young halfa's heart beat faster than it ever had before, and it felt as if he would just melt away. His hand in Vlad's stretched out and intertwined their finger's together. The raven haired boy pulled Vlad out of the chair as he stood up and the two stood, Vlad's hand cupping Danny's cheek and the other hand holding the boy's. Danny could feel the time as it ticked by slowly, his heart petrified, feeling this human as he had never felt anyone before, feeling this sensation of a mere touch like it was brand new, feeling Vlad as if for the first time. Danny's heart thudded in his ears as Vlad stepped closer, leaning slightly.

"I will always love you," Danny closed his weeping eyes as he felt a pair of lips on his own. A shiver ran down his spine and he grew cold, gooseflesh running all over his skin. The lips, they were thin, but soft and gentle against his. A wave of content washed over the petrified boy, who was led into another shiver as Vlad separated the two to only lean forward in another soft kiss. He couldn't get enough, not as long as Danny was letting him.

"Vlad," Danny whispered after the kiss was broken, "I want to thank you for saving my life."  
"And I would like to apoligize for everything I ever did to harm you."

"Vlad."

"Yes, Little Badger?"

"I want you to take me."  
"Take you?"

"Yes. I want to thank you, to make love to you, to feel you."

"Are you sure?"  
"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life."

Vlad wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him in to kiss him deeper. Lips parted as toungues made contact, fingers ran through hair, hands explored backs and necks. Danny moaned, Vlad's toungue massaging Danny's. The small boy was lifted off his feet and carried as they kissed, Danny's eyes closed and his mind busy, to busy to see where they were going.

They continued to kiss and walk until Danny heard a door shut behind them, his eyes lazily opening to find that they were in a dark room with a bed and othe misilanious furnature. Not taking in much of his surroundings, the young halfa returned to focus only on the kiss that he was sharing with Vlad, but it was too late. The older man had separated their mouths, Danny letting out a whimper of dissapointment. Vlad gave the boy a quick kiss on the lips before lowering the boy to the bed on his back. Danny watched with pale blue eyes as Vlad paused at the side of the bed, looking down at the boy.

"You're beautiful, Danny... You really are," Vlad whispered, making Danny blush as Vlad climbed on top of him. Danny smiled as Vlad returned his lips on his own, and almost instantly Danny parted lips to let Vlad's toungue in once more. Danny moaned, feeling Vlad's ligament explore his cavern.

Suddenly Danny let out a loud mewl, feeling Vlad's hand on his crotch. Vlad smiled into the kiss and pressed his hand harder, squeazing his fingers against the slight buldge. This exieted the virgin even more, who let out another whimper of pleasure. Vlad wouldn't let their mouths separate, feeling every vibration of Danny's distressed moaning. He moved his hand up the boy's shirt, exploring what lay beneath, every slight dip between ribs, every soft inch of flesh, every little curve, everything. He had to feel what was currently his. Danny groaned as Vlad's hand passed over his nipples, the nubs instantly hardening. Vlad took one between his index and thumb and squeazed a little too tight, causing Danny's entire body to jerk. Vlad grinned even more into the kiss, feeling the vibrations of the high whine Danny gave. Vlad shifted his balance to his legs and used his other hand to touch between the boy's legs as he toyed with the pink bud. Danny let out a loud mewl, trying to force his head back to separate the kiss.

His hands tightly gripped the bedsheets as Vlad hand began to stroke through the fabric.

"Let's get these removed," Vlad finally said, stopping every pleasurable contact dead. Danny moaned from the loss, but obeyed and quickly threw off his white shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, Vlad getting off him and doing the same. Danny's hands quivered, pausing before pushing his pants down. He had never had sex before, and this was the real deal... He was going to know what it felt like, everything would change from here, everything would be different between him and Vlad. Knowing it was for the better and pushing all his doubts aside, Danny shoved his pants down his legs and kicked them off along with his shoes and socks. Vlad focused his attention back onto Danny, who still wasn't naked, unlike Vlad, who's perfect muscular chest was cold with the room, goose bumps running accross his beautifully tanned flesh. The younger's eyes dared to travel south and view what was he was about to lose his virginty to, and it took all his might to restrain himself from doing so.

"Still not done Daniel, shame..." Vlad reached over and touched the boy's thigh, turning him intangible, his underwear falling beneath him on the bed. Vlad smiled as Danny covered himself with two hands, blushing. Sometimes he was just too cute. "It's okay, just let me see," Vlad touched Danny's hand lovingly, encouraging the boy to slowly remove his hands. Vlad looked down and once more smiled, making Danny blush even harder.

"Hmm... Perfect," Vlad's sexy voice whispered in Danny's ear, the man getting close. Vlad lifted his hand from Danny's, lowering it to feel the smooth skin of Danny's shaft. The younger's head fell back as he moaned, Vlad running the backs of his fingers lightly on the base. Vlad touched the head, the most sensitive part, causing Danny to twitch slightly. Holding out his index finger, Vlad stroked the small slit, causing pleasure to wash over Danny,` making him groan somewhat loudly.

Vlad removed his hand and scooted away from Danny. "Lay back and grab your legs to your chest," Vlad demanded kind of forcfully, scaring Danny. But he did it, blushing as he was fully exposed, legs spread and held to his chest tightly. Vlad got between Danny's legs and reached down to stroke over the boy's tight virgin hole, realizing Danny was already somewhat wet. Danny shivered, feeling Vlad's fingers touch around the tight rign of muscle.

Suddenly, Vlad pushed two fingers up into Danny, eliciting a loud gasp fromm the boy, heavily coated with a moan. Vlad's fingers pushed far into Danny until they pulled out and thrusted back in once more. Danny mewled, hugging his legs tightly and trying not to let them slip. Vlad leant over the boy as his finger exlpored deep, wriggling around and scissoring. Danny cried out in pleasure, feeling as Vlad brushed a very sensitive part of him he didn't even know he had. Vlad realized what he had just ran accross, and aimed for it again, this time running straight into it.

"Vlad!" Danny gasped out, short breaths accompanied by loud mewling. Vlad thrusted somewhat gently while trying to prepare Danny at the same time, and when he added a third finger, it grew damn near impossible not to hurt him. When Vlad though Danny was pretty much ready, he took his fingers out and got closer to Danny, pressing his cock at Danny's tight entrance. "Vlad..." Vlad looked down at the boy who had called for his attention, "Be gentle," Was the only thing he said before the man pushed forward, penetrating the small boy, his silky walls tightly around Vlad. Danny let out a cry, feeling his virgin hole stretch.

Vlad pushed in as much as he could before letting go of his shaft and using only his hips to pull out and gently push back in.

"Daniel... you're so tight..." Vlad moaned through clenched teeth. Danny blushed and let his head fall to the side, pressing his cheek against the pillows. His eyes closed tight as well as his mouth as he let distressed whines escape through his nostrils. Vlad couldn't take his half lidded eyes off of Danny, the boy was so beautiful, his fair skin, soft raven hair and blushing face, a thin body complemented with slight muscle, everything about the boy seemed perfect. Vlad continued to thrust as Danny bit back the pain. Suppressed moans and whimpering was the only way Vlad could tell if he was hurting Danny so he could pause before going slower. When Vlad acctually pushed in all the way, Danny shot open his eyes and mouth to let a loud cry of pleasure roll out. Vlad, intrigued, pulled out and thrust forward a bit harder, Danny letting out an even bigger show of enjoyment. His eyebrows upturned, and an even pinker blush tainted his cheeks as Vlad pulled out and forced himself harder, making Danny tremble and cry out again.

"Oh God! Vlad!" Vlad created a fast pace, pumping in and out of Danny, aiming for that one spot that made him scream. The raven haired halfa tightened his legs around Vlad's waist, forcing him deeper and harder into his prostate.

"Daniel..." Vlad moaned not being to supress the boy's name any longer. Danny looked up at the man with sparkeling blue eyes, watching him as he pleasured himself inside of the small boy. Vlad quickened his pace, not even pulling out as much as he was a few minutes ago and thrusting in fast and hard into the boy's prostate. With their chests heaving, the bucked and thrusted up into eachother, Danny to Vlad's pace and Vlad into Danny. Danny gripped the sheets hard and arched his back, not being able to hold anything back. His head fell back, and his spine trembled, not being able to withstand much more without Danny shaking and whining for more.

And that's exactly what Danny did, his body began to tremble against Vlad's pace, and instantly moaning turned to gasping, whimpering and screaming as Vlad repeditivley his the bundle of nerves that drove Danny insane, shaking against the bed. Vlad clutched the bedsheets in his fist, sqeazing his eyes shut and clenching his teeth, hips moving to fuck Danny, pleasure wraking his spine. With trembling arms, Danny reached up to wrap his arms around Vlad's neck and pull him close against himself. Vlad leant over Danny possesivley, thrusting up into him.

"Vlad..." Danny moaned through rough panting and whimpering.

"Yes, Daniel?"

"I- I love you," Danny tried to say quietly. Vlad nuzzled his face against the side of Danny's head.

"I love you too, Little Badger," Danny smiled and let tears fall from his eyes. Vlad hugged his arms around the boy, pulling them even closer together until it was near impossible to thrust. The younger halfa let out a sob, his chest burning from supressing crying.

Ecstacy washed over the younger, every little nerve felt numb, it took every effort to move, and tingles shot through his body. The only noises came from rusling of the sheets, and the only muscles that moved were being forced to move.

"Vlad!!" Danny cried, releasing his seed and unintentionally clamping his walls down around Vlad, who let out a grunt at the feeling. Vlad could only force himself up into Danny for only a few precious moments before he came with one final thrust. Danny let out a moan, feeling the pressure of the semen collide with his insides. Vlad stood deathly still, only panting in the state of the afterglow. He dropped his head between his shoulders once more before trying to relax and pull out of the boy. Danny's legs fell off the older man's hips lazily. Vlad tried his hardest not to falter as he crawled beside Danny, who was still trying to catch his breath. Vlad, with expert ghost powers, turned the sheets below them intangible and pulled them up off the bed before turning them back to solid and throwing it over the two. Danny's body was in an overwhelming state of relief and content. Vlad layed himself down, settling into the mattress. He closed his deep blue eyes and rested himself. His body felt numb and warm, and any slight movment threw it off balance.

The older man was almost dozing off before he felt Danny nuzzle himself against Vlad, throwing a lazy arm over the man's chest. Vlad wrapped his own arm underneath the young halfa, resting the boy's head on his shoulder.  
"Vlad..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what, my Little Badger?"

"For saving my life."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author Drabbles:**

This has got to be my fluffiest oneshot... 0___o

Oh my God! Today I Cosplayed as Danny and everyone was all like "who the hell are you dressed as?"... But I was reading VladxDanny fanfiction and I felt really wierd. If I was supposed to be Danny... And was reading Danny have sex with Vlad... Would that mean I was reading fanfiction about myself? XD It was really funny... I looked like a dork. Some guy told me I looked cute and I was like "Lol I'm dressed as a boy cartoon carecter! And the guy was like "O__o Im not gay..." And I was like "Yeah." Not really. It was a great Day at school... FOR ONCE. ___

ALSO today, my friend Seagan (a guy) wanted to read the "Roman Conquerer" oneshot I printed off to read in school and I let him! He knew there was hot, amazing sex in it though... He just wanted to try to see if he could find what I thought was so amazing about guy on guy... By the way, the girl who wrote Roman Conquerer is AMAZING. I just about dies when I read it. It's a good oneshot. ;P I still have to read "Unlikley Boyfriend" though... Captain Perverted Creepy away!! *Woosh!!*


End file.
